Warrior DPS guide
Warriors are great DPS. They have high damage output and stances to mix up the fight a little. Warrior DPS varies a lot, as there are two completely different specs to do it in. Fury seems to be the primary DPS-ing spec as of now (3.3.3) because of the Tyrannical Beheader weapon that drops from Scourgelord Tyrannus. Equip two of these, and the slight damage reduction of Titan's Grip won't matter much at all. However, I see a lot of Arms warriors too as it is starting to make a great comeback. With versatile abilities and high armor, warriors can be an amazing DPS if played correctly. In common PVE In common PVE (levelling) warriors are easy to play. A good spec is Protection as it allows us to keep an enemy stunned long enough to do sometimes a good 40% of their health. In a situation, we can pop CD's like Shield Wall and Shield Block to mitigate damage fast and use stuns like Concussive Blow and Shockwave to keep an enemy down as we bandaid. Add in a few Improved Revenge stuns here and there and a level 60+ warrior can have an enemy, with a bit of luck, locked for 13 seconds! You'll want to stay in defensive stance to mitigate damage taken and allow the use of your shield-using abilities (because you will want a shield). Revenge is your best friend here. Unblockable high-damage hits that have a potential to stun? I think I want those! I levelled very far (55) as protection and had hardly any problems! In uncommon PVE In uncommon PVE (world elites) things are a bit different. In a group of 5 people, you will likely be asked to tank. Against a Nagrand elite, you will want your damage mitigation up as much as possible. Those things hit HARD and don't hold back. Try to stack stamina to give your healers an easy time. See Warriors as Tanks for more fine-tuned tanking tips. Rotation In any case, a rotation that works (Protection) is right here: Start off with Auto-Attack until an opponent allows your Revenge. This shouldn't take very long at all. Once you burst them with Revenge, throw in a Shield Slam, especially if they have a magic buff. Concussive Blow right after the Shield Slam locks them. If you need to bandaid, do it NOW! Back up 5 yards or so. Out of melee range is fine too. Shockwave after the Concussive Blow stun is up but before they have too much of a chance to close the distance you've accumulated. Back in for another Shield Slam. Thunder Clap to slow them down. If your Shout is down, refresh it here. Demoralize if you want to. Now just whack them with Devestate until you finish. Normal fights should NOT take that long. I barely get up to Thunder Clap before I finish them. If you need high rage before a fight, Bloodrage (preferably Glyphed with Glyph of Bloodrage) is a great way to accumulate. **In case of emergency** In the case that you need to run away FAST, jump back, Shockwave, defensive CD's, Last Stand, then run. If you are an Engineer, use Rocket Boots to get away faster. Also for Engineers, a Grenade before Shockwave could be useful. Category:Warriors Category:Guides